Episode 3
Sumpa ni Minea is the third episode of Encantadia. It aired on July 20, 2016, and comprised the continuation of Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. Summary Raquim passes the three gems to Minea, who thus possessed all four gems. Hagorn orders his spy, Gurna, to kill Amihan. Apitong brings Ybrahim to Adjantao, to be raised as his own son, named Ybarro. Gurna almost succeeds in assassinating Amihan, but she was foiled by Enuo. Raquim recognizes it as a Hathor plot. Minea confronts Hagorn and tries to make him promise not to do it again, but Hagorn refused. Minea curses Hathoria and destroys its palace. Chapter 6 (continued) Raquim arrives in Lireo. Minea consoles Raquim for having lost his kin in the battle. Raquim offers the three gems to Minea, telling her she would be the person most suitable to keep them. As Minea hesitated, Imaw expressed that he is of the same opinion. Minea takes the three gems, uniting all four in her person. Minea presents their daughter to Raquim. Pirena gathers a bouquet of flowers for her mother, but gets angry to find her with Amihan and Raquim. Hagorn gives Gurna a dagger to kill Amihan. Apitong brings an infant to his camp, at the mountains of Adjantao. It is revealed that he witnessed the Hathor ambush against the Queen of Sapiro's party, where she was slain by Agane. The queen, with Apitong's assistance, kissed the child for the last time. Apitong's wife Ayang objected, fearing punishment since the child was a prince. But Apitong refused to return the child, and took him for his own. Pirena cried, realizing that it is wrong to feel hurt when her mother is with her newborn sister. Gurna assures her it is only right to feel so, and that Amihan will soon be gone. With Hagorn's powder, Gurna puts the guards to sleep. Chapter 7 Ang Banta kay Sang'gre Amihan Gurna uses her powder on the sleeping Minea, to ensure that she will not wake up. Gurna takes Amihan out of the palace. Raquim, Aquil and Muros find the guards asleep. They find Minea also sleeping and Amihan missing. In the woods, Gurna laid Amihan on a rock. Before she could kill Amihan, Gurna was wounded by an arrow. Raquim returns Amihan to Minea. The rescuer, a Sapiryan named Enuo, tells them that an assassin had tried to kill the child, and presents the dagger. Gurna returned to the palace. She was berated by Ades for her absence, and was ordered to help prepare for the feast for Amihan's return. Pirena calls Gurna a liar, since Amihan has returned. Gurna promises she will not stop until Amihan is gone. Raquim recognizes the dagger, which Hagorn had used during their battle. Minea confronts Hagorn about the assassination attempt. Minea tells Hagorn she will not leave until he promises that he will not hurt anybody anymore. Hagorn refuses to do so, and adds that he will not stop until he has killed Raquim, whom he believes had slain his father and took Minea from him. Invoking the four gems, Minea imposes three curses on the Hathors: *they will vanish upon death, so that their loved ones cannot mourn them *Hathoria will be destroyed *their forms would be hideous A powerful energy bursts from the four gems, destroying Hathoria's palace. Memorable Quotes Category:Writing - Concise